kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hegemony
Active Participants Founding Order Kyru Kyru is the host and most active moderator of Hegemony. His insane need to cultivate one of the best new communities on Kongregate is what led to the creation of the Blog and the Wikia. His girlfriend, MutableAir is responsible for nearly all of the graphic design work. And, in all honesty, Kyru makes a lot more sense when she is around. Kyru is a badge addict and is often yelled at for ignoring chat. We know he's alive, though, because he'll randomly pop into chat with some ridiculous "WOOHOO IN YOUR FACE BADGE GET" message. He also randomly interjects "O_o"'s into the conversation. Yeah, we don't claim understand it either. Lilioukalani Lilioukalani is one of Hegemony's most active womenfolk. Call her Liliou, or else! Liliou is most known for telling you how it is. She will not sugar-coat her opinions of you. Often times you almost wish that Liliou wouldn't have an opinion of you at all! But regardless of her "tell it how it is" nature, she is a good friend and takes great care of Hegemony. Liliou is also a badge addict, but for some reason the games like to taunt her. You'll never see Liliou post a badge, though. She'll quietly state "woo! new badge!" and move on to the next one. She is also engaged, so all you hormonally charged teenage boys back off! He makes more money than you! Magarfen Magarfen is the resident daddy and recovering MMO addict of Hegemony. He also hosts a vent server which he allows users to talk on. There is a password, though, and only he is allowed to give it. Magar is also well-known for saying Howdy and using first names whenever applicable. He also likes to dole out congratulations for badges people get wither they be 5 points or 60. Don't be afraid to ask him for help with a game if you need it, he is always happy to help when he can! You can call him Magarfen, Keith or just Mag if you want. Sometimes he is idle in the chatroom so don't be offended when he doesn't respond. But if you need him right away, check his profile out for his instant messaging accounts. Magar is really an 11 year old Bishon Frise who belongs to Keith. He came up with the name when he was 12 1/2 and playing the RPG AD&D (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons). It was his first Magic-user character. Fen is a shortened version of his last name. MutableAir MutableAir is many things at once. She has a very refined palette for the arts and strives to think outside of the box , which she accomplishes very well. A good way to summarize her personality is to call her an enigma; she is not simply left; right; up; or down; she has an appreciation for all viewpoints. This makes her a very juicy target for many trolls as they see her openness as a weakness. It is only when they go to strike that they realize the folly of their actions. With a bark that is second only to her bite, she commands the respect of many would-be trolls and subverts them under her authority until they turn from their childish ways. She is a champion of the peoples of Kongregate, a shining bastion of light among regular users. She is currently in a relationship with Jon (Kyru), who loves her with every fiber of his incoherent being ♡. But most important she is a Graphic Design student finishing college and currently in the process of figuring out where she is going to apply her skillsets (besides snuggle Kyru forever). But, between epic feats of bravery and heroism, she sits in chat and "acts like a dork" (her words, not ours) in order to stop people from being boring. Muta is solely responsible for the banner used by the Blog and the Wikia page. The name MutableAir derives from, mutable, meaning liable to change and air being the element for the astrological sign for Gemini. Upper Echelon (Regs) Kraryal Kraryal, is a our resident software developer. Some how he finds time to join us, even though he is running his own business. Kraryal is know for his maturity and helping to keep the chatroom troll free. He kept trying to race Magarfen in level until he passed him and realized Magar didn't care about levels anyway. i_like_games i_like_games or Ryan has been in Hegemony for quite some time now, he, his brother Greg (tayzonday) and their friend Tanner (Tannerthecoo) can often be seen trading congrats or barbs depending on their mood that day. Ryan is very nice and always willing to help Hegemonians out. Tannerthecoo Tannerthecoo or Tanner one as Magarfen refferes to him sometimes bacause of the many Tanners in the room, is the RL friend of Ryan (i_like_games) and Greg (Tayzonday). He likes to friend as many mods that he can. Hes an avid badge monkey and is pretty good at getting them. Tanner has played a lot of the games with badges and can offer help if you need it. Thegood159 Thegood159 is always looking for handouts. If there's a freebie to had, he will ask for it. He's also not too shy to make demands. "Kyru, what else are you gonna give me?" is commonly heard from him when he is bored. Thegood159 is proudly a reformed mini-troll as well. Score one for the good guys! Apparently he is also looking for other single cannibals who are looking for a good time, maybe a few corpses on the beach, and raunchy S&M. He is also the master of creating Incrdibots where Magarfen dies. InfiniteHunter InfiniteHunter is an avid FPS gamer and metal head! InfiniteHunter probably spends too much time on Kong for his own good, but he is quickly progressing through the badges. While he is usually pretty quiet, just say hi to him and he'll start participating in the discussion. He is also one of the most devout blog followers. Haelix To slice it down to a word, Connoisseur. The list of subjects and fields that Haelix pairs with that word flows about as long as the "begat's" in the New Testament. A lover of Saints Robert Jordan, Hunter S., Kurt Vonnegut, & Mary Roach. Words make worlds. Give me terrible B-Movies, esoteric ideas, ridiculous thoughts and conversation, bizarre art, a new perspective, or a new band I've never heard of and we might be friends. Notable Visitors Mods DragonFlame997 DF has been a mod just as long as Kyru, but has never owned a room! He prides himself on being the only mod to make a living off of aimlessly wandering around the chatrooms. Lately he has been spending a bit too much time in Feed the Ducks. He tried writing this himself, but it looked like a compatibility profile for E-Harmony. And let me tell you, it was pretty raunchy. So ladies (and men...?) you may want to watch your backs if you decide to take a swing at this 1500lb sack of scales and dragon meat. Haelix To slice it down to a word, Connoisseur. The list of subjects and fields that Haelix pairs with that word flows about as long as the "begat's" in the New Testament. A lover of Saints Robert Jordan, Hunter S., Kurt Vonnegut, & Mary Roach. Words make worlds. Give me terrible B-Movies, esoteric ideas, ridiculous thoughts and conversation, bizarre art, a new perspective, or a new band I've never heard of and we might be friends. Users KilleroftheGods "DAMNIT KotG!" "What did I do?!" "What didn't you do?" "Gp." Tasslehoff *Tasslehoff has borrowed this bio.* Ventrilo Server Hegemony has a private Ventrilo server hosted by Magarfen. Ventrilo is a program that allows voice chat and is a free program to download. Just grab the Client program for your PC system (most people will use the first link i386 version). After the program is installed you have to create a username (the phonetic area is to tell the computer how to say your username and is optional). Next you will add a new server that you can name Hegemony. It will then ask for some information *Server hostname: fallenvent.no-ip.org *Port: 3784 *Password - you need to ask Magarfen for this. You don't have to have a microphone to use ventrilo but it helps in the communication process if you do. There are some rules in Magar's vent so please be sure to read them when you first join. If you need help please talk to Magarfen, he's very patient at helping people get into vent. Important Dates Foundation Day On Thursday, March 26th, 2009 "The Hegemony" underwent the metamorphosis which resulted in the birth of "Hegemony." A Passing of the Torch On May 8th, 2009 Hegemony was turned over to Magarfen from Kyru. Shiny Gadgets Hegemony is 1337! Hegemony was given to Kyru at exactly 13:37 EST Army time. Huzzah for 1337ness! Pronunciation There are two primary pronunciations used for "Hegemony." The accepted pronunciation for the Kong room is: "hi-ˈje-mə-nē"http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/hegemony Hegemony Blog Feed http://kong-hegemony.blogspot.com/feeds/posts/default?alt=rss